el hilo rojo
by yuki 02
Summary: bueno soy nueva aquí y esta es mi primara historia de una de mis parejas favoritas bueno trata de que stan le gusta kenny pero a kenny le gusta kyle y stan le confiesa sus sentimientos a kenny pero llego un alumno nuevo que sera le nuevo enemigo de kenny por el amor de stan
1. Chapter 1

el hilo rojo(stenny&kyman:3)

/kenny/

hoy la maestra nos contó una leyenda o mito no se lo que sea bueno no puse mucha atención en la historia estaba pensando en una persona que me gusta desde hace tiempo en esos rizos pelirrojos esos ojos verdes tan brillantes que tiene y lo mas hermoso es su sonrisa amaba a kyle ese judío pero tenia un obstáculo cartman siempre se la pasa con el lo que se me hace raro porque stanley ya no se juntaba bastante con el es mas esta semana no hablado con ninguno de nosotros 3 así que iré a su casa cuando ya sea la hora de salida ya que hoy no vino..

/stan/

hoy no fui a la escuela me sentía un poco mal y tengo un poco de fiebre y estoy triste ya que la persona que mas me gusta le gusta otro no puedo dejar de pensar en kenny lo amo demasiado pero a el le gusta kyle bueno si kyle es el segundo mas adorable y tierno del salón ya que butters es el primero y yo soy como e yo nunca podre llegar a ese rango pero bueno así son las cosas...

/kenny/

me encontraba caminando hasta la casa del pelinegro hasta que me tope con kyle y cartman asi que me acerque para decirles hola-hey chicos que hacen?-pregunte sonriente mente y un poco nervioso porque estaba kyle-hola kenny-dijeron a la misma vez-oigan no me quieren acompañara la casa de stan-pregunte-mm lo siento kenny sera para la otra yo y cartman iremos al cine a ver una película-dijo tierna mente kyle-o bueno adiós no les quito el tiempo- dije un poco enojado acaso estoy celoso? para que me hago el idiota esto son celos bueno llegue a la casa de stan y toque la puerta

/stan/

escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta quise che car por la ventana a ver quien era pero no pude ver mi mamá fue y abrió y escuche la voz de kenny me puse rojito y me puse nervioso estaría kenny en mi cuarto y mas ahorita mi mamá se va y no hay nadie en al casa mas que yo y mi mamá

/kenny/

hey hola kenneth que gusto verte ya tenia tiempo que no te veia-decía la mamá se stan-jeje igual señora marsh mm puedo ver a stan-dije sonriendo-si kenny pasa siéntete en casa a si kenny me podrías hacer un favor-dijo la señora marsh agarrando sus cosas-si a cual señora marsh-dije mirándola agradablemente-podrías cuidar a stan hasta las 9 ya que su papá llega hasta las 12 y shelly esta en casa de una amiga y yo tengo pendientes que hacer si podrías cuidarlo kenny-dijo la señora marsh sonriendo-esta bien no tengo nada que hacer-dije sonriendo agradablemente-gracias kenny a si stan te dirá cuando le das sus medicamentos bueno adiós y kenny cuídalo-dijo finalmente la señora marsh y se fue yo subía las escaleras para ir al cuarto de stan pero me encontré una leve sorpresa me encontré a stan muy muy como decirlo tierno y adorable nunca lo había visto así el se encontraba escuchando música me pregunto que escuchara que si se escucha un poco

/stan/

yo me encontraba escuchando bad apple en español y me daba curiosidad cuando subirá kenny y me diría hola y lo que paso hoy y la tarea para no atrasarme pero ha tardado mucho asi que por mientas cantare la canción

/kenny&stan/

si que stan no me escucha de repente me acerque a el y de repente empezó a cantar y si que esta un poco rara y entre padre-stannn?-pregunte una vez mas-el tiempo seso su labor de ser eterno y se evaporo como agua corre entre mi dedos este corazón a vivido en cautiverio si esque late aun es una gran misterio solo se que oí que es el tiempo y no perdona mueres por vivir pero hasta tu dios te abandona a mi alrededor desconozco que sucede solo yo estoy frente a la muerte-cantaba stan no sabia que tenia una voz tan hermosa y tierna de repente stan paro y se escuchaba que cambio de música un poco triste se escuchaba de repente el miro al techo y suspiro-ah kenny como te amo pero se que este deseo nunca se ara realidad-esas palabras me sonrojaron stan esta enamorado de mi es por eso que se a portado raro últimamente tal vez le afecto cuando le dije que me gusta kyle me acerque a el y lo asuste-AAAHHH! mierda kenny me asustaste-dijo stan con cara de puchero-jeje lo siento esque nunca me hesites caso te escuche cantar y ...-hay me puse serio y vi la cara de stan estaba muy roja-eh q-que mas e-escuchaste?-dijo stan muy nervioso-que me amabas eso es cierto o es otro kenny?-le pregunte acercándome a el-mm b-bueno s-s-s-SIIII-grito y se tapo con su gorro estaba muy nervioso y rojo yo con mis manos le quite el gorro de la cara y se veía correr algunas lagrimas en la cara-porque lloras?-pregunte confundido-p-p-porque ati te gusta kyle yo se que no te gusto se que lo nuestro nunca sera verdad por eso este amor por ti lo mantengo en secreto pero no ya no quiero calla así que KENNY MICCORMICK TE AMO!-dijo stan jalan dome del suéter para que nuestros labios se juntaran ese beso duro como 1 minuto por falta de aliento stan se miraba tan violable con esa cara un momento? en que mierda estoy pensando?-k-kenny-dijo stan tímidamente-si?-dije sin animo-e-estas enojado o no te gusto o que estas muy serio-dijo stan empezando a llorar-no no esque no me aia enojado o no gustado solo que es raro si no que...-stan me interrumpió con otro beso pero paso algo my extraño me gustaba la manera en que me daba los besos no me pude contener asi que empece a besar su cuello algo brusco-ahh k-kenny e-espera d-duele-stan gritaba Y forzaba no entiendo en ese momento no me quería detener muchos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza de repente sentí una gota que provenía de stan estaba llorando me detuve en ese momento-l-lo siento stan esque ...-otra vez fui interrumpido por stan pero no me dio un beso-k-kenny no se porque haces esto no me amas si no amas a kyle piensas que soy kyle? no no lo soy y si quires gemidos pedicelo a kyle-dijo stan por ultimo me iso a un lado y se levanto por una pastilla y agua yo me habiaquedado inmóvil por lo que había dicho stan no lo podía creer de el-kenny te podrías ir le llamare a craig que venga a cuidarme o yo solo me cuido-dijo stan con tono de enojado no se le podían ver los ojos por culpa de su cabello-lo siento stan pero le dije a tu mamá que te cuidaría hasta las 9 faltan 3 horas asi que me quedare-dije poniéndome frente frente a el que iso que stan se pusiera rojo en ese momento pasaron muchas cosas en mi cabeza dejare de ver porno-b-bueno yo me iré a meter a bañar-dijo stanley agarrando su ropa y toalla-esta bien-dije por ultimo..

/stan/

me encontraba quitándome la ropa para bañarme y siempre me gusta bañarme con música puse de una artista que dijeron que escuchara se llamaba luna del rey o lana de rey o como se llama no le entendí pero cantar padre ya me había metido a la tina me sumergir un poco y cerré mis ojos de repente sentí que alguien entro era kenny estaba casi desnudo ya que traía toalla

/stan&kenny/

que haces aquí?-pregunte mirándolo-solo quiero bañarme-dijo kenny sonriente-pudiste haber esperado a que yo saliera-dije aun mirándolo pero sonrojado-pero así ahorraremos mas agua bueno así que hazme un campo-dijo kenny y se metió a la tina en ese momento yo me sonroje un poco y estaba nervioso-b-bueno mmm me podrías pasar el jabón y voltearte o algo-le dije a kenny-y si mejor después hay que platicar-dijo kenny como siempre haciendo su sonrisa que enamora-b-bueno y que hicieron hoy-dije un poco nervioso-bueno nada la maestra nos contó una historia se llamaba el hilo rojo-dijo kenny pensando en que pensara-y de que trata-dije pero ya sabia de que trataba la historia-bueno de un hilo que una a la persona que nunca se rompe y están destinadas a estar juntas y bla bla bla...


	2. un nuevo alumno,un nuevo enemigo

el hilo rojo-cap 2 el nuevo alumno ,nuevo enemigo y un nuevo amor?

/stan/

wow se ve que no pusistes atención-dije fijamente viéndolo-jeje si no puse tanta atención oye puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo kenny con la sonrisa de siempre no se cansa de hacerla-mm s-si que cosa-dije un poco confuso que me dira-stan yase que ah pasado poco tiempo pero me darías una oportunidad esque estoy sintiendo que me gustas-dijo kenny acercándose a mi para darme un abrazo me puse rojo muy rojo creo -mm n-n-nose-e-dije un poco timido-pe-pe-pero porque si te gusto? porque eres así conmigo eres un tsundere?-dijo kenny con cara de tristeza-esque ati te gusta kyle y me dices a hora a mi*acaso sera amor a primera vista o que mierda*-estaba pensando hasta que se me salio decir que si bueno el me gusta porque no darle una oportunidad-encerio stan me haces muy feliz bueno ya hay que salirnos nos haremos pasitas-dijo kenny riendose-s-si-encerio no lo podra creer que kenny ya es mi novio me rei un poco pero bajo para que kenny no me escuchara.

/kenny/

*estoy muy confundido aun me gusta kyle pero me gusta stan hay esto si es feo*-pensaba mientras me cambiaba cuando termine de cambiarme fui haber stan ya que nos cambiamos en cuarto diferentes abrí un poco la puerta aparecer el aun se estaba cambiando aun estaba con la toalla se la habia quitado estba completamente desnudo me sorprendí ay que en el baño no lo había visto desnudo por las burbujas y todo el jabón muchas cosas pasaban en mi cabeza queria todo ese cuerpo para mi y solo para mi tirandole toda mi leche en al cara de stan( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pero me sali de esos pensamientos ya que sonó el teléfono conteste y era la señora marsh diciéndome que no vendria a dormir ni el señor marsh yq ue me quedara a dormir con stan estaba demasiado feliz

/stan&kenny/

me estaba cambiando solo estaba en camisa me faltaba la ropa interrior hasta que escuche pasos corriendo hasta aca ya sabia que era kenny entro rápidamente al cuarto me miro con una cara muy pervertida-k-kenny te sientes bien-le pregunte un poco angustiado-si stanley-kun pronto lo estaré-dijo kenny sonando pervertid amente acercándose a mi veloz mente me alcanzo y me tiro a la cama besando bruscamente mi cuello-stan ya no aguanto quiero estar adentro de ti-le dije ah stan pero que si era la verdad quería estar adentro de el que me pidiera mas y gritara mi nombre asi que empece a subirle la camisa y abajando le los calzones hasta que cayeran al suelo stan forcejeaba pero yo era mas fuerte que el saltaron algunas gotas de sus ojos le bese la frente y le dije-todo estará bien no te dolerá bueno un poco-me dijo kenny wow que sabias palabras ya me tranquilice estoy tranquilo muy relajado jaja no bueno esto era lo que quiera con kenny si fuera mi novio a hora ya lo es y ya casi pasa pero no lo quería a esta edad kenny me gana con un año yo tengo 12 y el 13 ya que yo cumplo en octubre bueno esta muy asustado estaba casi desnudo kenny se quito la camisa y se desabrocho el pantalón oh mierda ya no seré virgen-k-kenny detente aun no estoy listo-dije para haber si me asía caso pero creo que no-pero yo ya no quiero esperar-le dije ah stan enserio yo ya no quería esperar así que empece besándolo apasionadamente mientras que con mi manos acariciaba su cintura stan sacaba pequeños gemidos ahogados pasaron varios minutos ya me había cansado de las cariseas y besos asi que volite a stan para lubricarle la entrada asi que tome su trasero y metí mi lengua en su entrada si es raro pero que soy un pervertido acosador bueno stan sacaba pequeños gemidos pero ya no los escuche porque stan se había tapado la boca saque mi lengua y me un dedo se escucho un pequeño grito proveniente de stan al meter dos dedos empece abrirlos y crearlos stan se habia quitado las manos de la boca para agarrar las sabanas y sacaba gemidos unos lindos gemidos saque mis dos dedos y volite a stan tenia algunas lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos saque mi miembro y rapindamente lo itnroduje adentro de stan-AHH k-k-kenny m-me d-duele-sacaba pequeños gemidos que aumentaba poco a poco asiéndose gritos de placer y retorcía y si que dolía y mucho pero se sentia bien-q-quieres que me salga-dijo kenny mirandome fijamente lo abraze fuerte diciendole-n-no salgas p-porfavor qui-quiero qu-que es-estes ah adentro de m-mi-dije un poco nervioso secando mis lagrimas-e-esta bien tu lo dijiste-kenny empezó a poner mis en sus hombros para empezara a meterlo mas profundo sentía como se asía mas grande hasta que kenny se detuvo duro un tiempo asi hasta que empezó a moverse adelante y atrás-s-stan quieres que baya mas rápido-le dije a stan cual el asintió con la cabeza empece a subir mas rápido hasta que me corrí adentro de stan-ah k-kenny mas ahh kenny-me gustaba lo gemía stan eso era lo que quería una vez que acabe me fui hasta abajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna solo para agarrar su miembro y lamber lo stan no tardo en correrse adentro de mi boca-stan te digo algo sabes delicioso-dijo kenny asiendo que me pusiera rojo cuando nos agotamos y nos quedamos dormidos

*ala mañana siguiente*

/stan/

eran la 6:50 me levante pero primero desperté a kenny nos cambiamos agarramos nuestras mochilas desayunamos lavamos nuestros dientes y nos fuimos para la secundaria timbraron nos sentamos bueno yo con dificultad maldito kenny bueno yo me deje asi que es culpa mía también bueno al maestra había dicho que tenemos un alumno nuevo se llamaba flippy y yo le tenia que enseñar la secundaria

/stan,flippy y kenny/

y bueno flippy este es el ultimo lugar el gimnasio-le dije ah flippy con una sonrisa el solo se me quedaba viendo acercándose a mi solo para darme un beso apasionadamente yo forcejeaba pero no podía asi que me deje llevar nos separamos me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue yo estaba muy rojo porque habrá hecho eso de pronto llego kenny-hey stan porque estas rojo-dijo kenny mirándome fijamente-no nada sol que me acorde de lo de ayer-le dije cosa que es que cayo le mentí a kenny nunca le diré lo que paso

/flippy/

apenas llevo aquí un día y me gusta stan bueno es lindo-decía mientra fui al baño cuando me fui a lavar fliqpy me ataco mi lado malvado-asi que te gusta stan seria una pena que le hiciera algo-dijo riéndose-no por favor no le hagas daño-suplique y suplique-no quiero que me quites a otra persona-ya que me quito a flaky-esta bien pero quiero decirte algo el anda con el rubio un tal kenny mcComick-dijo por ultimo y desapareció-así que andas con kenny bueno kenny esto es la guerra

/kenny/

pasaba yo relajadamente hasta que vi a cartman y kyle besándose apasionadamente así que los fui a molestar-hola que hacen besándose oh que hacen-dije riendo-que quieres kenny-dijo cartman-no nada y que desde cuando andan-dije-mm como hace 3 semanas-dijo kyle muy rojo-wow y que ya lo hicieron-dije mirándolos con cara muy picara-n-no aun no-dijo cartman-pues yo ya ye n eso que solo llevamos un dia-dije en tono de envidien putos-c-con quien kenny si se puede saber-dijo kyle con cara de enojado-con stan-dije muy feliz-q-que-dijo kyle -sip bueno adiós sigan asiendo lo suyo

/flippy,stan& kenny/

oye stan quieres salir conmigo al cine mañana-le pregunte a stan-mm bueno si no tengo nada que hacer-dijo sonriendo amo esa sonrisa-jeje bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo por ultimo-cuando se dio la vuelta vio a kenny muy enojado-porque lo invitaste-dijo kenny muy enojado-porque lo amo ay hasta le di un beso por eso estaba muy rojo y te mintió-le dije-mm bueno asi que ya tengo un enemigo asi que-se detuvo-asi que?-dije enojado-te declaro al guerra por stan..


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

oigan no soy un premio-alego stan-asi que vallan hacer eso con alguien mas su estupido juego de niños-dijo stan muy enojado que se fue del lugar todos solo se le quedaban viendo a flippy y kenny-jeje apneas llevan un dia si no? y ya les cague el romance jajaja-dijo flippy riendose-maldito hijo de puta-le dijo kenny y se fue tambien pero no atras de stan el se fue por otra puerta mientras tanto flippy fue por el-staaan-grito flippy corriendo haica el stan lo escucho y volteo-ah mm hola flippy-dijo stan quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos-e...estaba llorando ? olle lo siento pero yo no inisie eso dile a tu lenny-dijo flippy poniedo sus brazos en la cintura de stan dandole un fuerte abrazo al cual stan respondio y empezo a llorar-no llores por eso es solo una tonteria de niños-dijo flippy besandole la frente stan abrio un ojos estaba un poco sorprendido y sonrojado-es cierto y aparte ya conosco a kenny-se limpio las lagrimas mientras tanto con kenny estaba demasiado enojado y triste y estuvo buscando a stan hasta que se encontro con butters-olle has visto a stan?-le pregunto-mm si esta en el patio trasero al parecer esta con su novio no sabia que era gey bueno adios kenny-dijo butters y se fue caminando-*susurro*tu algun dia seras mio y no de stan-kenny salio corriendo hasta que los vio se enojo demasiado y fue por el lo arrebato de flippy y se fue corriendo con stan hasta llegar un cuarto (ewe xD okya)kenny lo tiro con cuidado a una de las paredes y le empezo a desabrochar el pantalo y luego el suyo lo empezo a besar en el cuello dejandole una marca stan ya sabia lo que el queria y se lo daria (ewe oh si beibi)stan se abajo los pantalones y clasonsillos hasta dejar visible su trasero(ewe)kenny saco su mienbro y lo introdujo en la entrada de stan besaba sus piernas las pierndas de stan mentras el sacaba pequeño gemidos que si se llegaban a escuchar mas o menos bien y en sus ojos tenia algunas lagrimas y su brazos se sostenia en el cuello de kenny hasta que depronto alguien abrio la puerta y era un maestro los dos voltearon sorprendidos al igual que el-ustedes d..dos separee y b..allan a direcion a hora mismo alla los espero-dijo el maestro algo enojado y se fue-y..ya valimos-dijo stan un poco alterado-si-respondio kenny sacando su miembro de la entrada de stanley mientras que el sacaba pequños gemidos que no se llegaban a escuchar por tener las manos en la boca se pararon y areglaron y fueron a la direccion donde les dijieron que asitarian a sus padre mañana sabado estaban asustados que harian contarle la verdad a hora o que se las diga el director asi que mejor dejo al director

por fin el dia llego y sus padres se preguntaban porque los habia asitado los dos estaban demaisado preocupados y stan mas pensaba tantas cosas se irian de south park iria otra escuela y dejar a la persona que ama por lo tanto kenny si estab preocupado pero no tanto tal vez lo golpearian pero no le importaba lo que el no queria era perderlo sus padres entraron y ellos se fueron al pateo ninguno de los dos hablaba solo caminaban hasa que les hablaron a direcion sus padres estaban sorprendidos y mucho la mama de kenny y stan aceptaron su relacion pero sus padres aun no nunca pensaba eso de ellos dos hasta que aceptaron despues se fueron kenny se fue con la famlia marsh se quedaria a dormir e casa de ellos aunque era icomodo desde que le dijieron eso han estado cercas de ellos,ya mas tarde su padre salio con sus amigos y su mama iva a salir tambien solo se quedarian ellos porque su hermana tambien salio-stan y kenny solo le preguntare algo ya lo han hecho o esa iva hacer su primera vez?-pregunto su mama-iva a hacer l..la se..se..segunda v..vez-dijo stanley sonrojado- bueno esta bien adios cuidensen su mama se fue kenny miro fijamente a stan y se trepo arriba de el-olle y si terminamos lo pendiente de ayer?-dijo kenny le vantandole la camisa- p...pero kenny- stan lo agarro de las mejillas y lo puedo fijamente a su cara-s...si vale pero ay que ser cuidadosos esta vez-kenny sonrio y asintio empezo a desabrocharle el pantalo y empezo abajarselos con ayuda de stanley despues kenny empezo con los suyos mientra que el se abajaba sus calzonsillos quedaron desnudos y kenny lo cargo hasta su cuarto lo tiro con cuidado en su cama psandose arriba de el y lo beso apasionadamente stan lo abrasaba fuertemente se separo por falta de aire y otra vez lo beso pero esta vez metio su lengua se separo y lo miro a los ojos estaba sonrojado y se miraba adorable a la luz de la luna kenny no pudo mas e introdujo su miembro en la entrada de stan rápido pero con cuidado stan saco un pequeño gemido y temblo-e..estas bien?-pregunto kenny-s...si solo que si do...dolio snif-dijo stan slaiendose algunas lagrimas-bueno lo ire despacio-dijo kenny mientras se acercaba a su frente para besarla kenny empezo a moverse al frente y atras-mmh..s..stan se s..iente b...bien? mhh-pregunto kenny-n..no ah s...sea idio mmh idiota-dijo stan muy sonrojado-so...solo dime si no.. mmh o si ah-dijo kenny moviendose mas rapido-ah s..si da...le m..as ra..rapido ...favor-decía stan con mucho placer no paso mucho tiempo que kenny y stan se corrieran cayeron cansados y se taparon cuando escucharon que una puerta se abrio-stan ya llegue-dijo alguien alparecer la voz era de su madre-porque esta toda esta ropa aqui STAN Y KENNY VENGAN A HORA-grito su mama-haste el dormido-dijo kenny-esta bien-dijo stan y quedaron profundamente dormidos

a la mañana siguiente se despertaron y sus padres estaban en la puerta cuanto tiempo habran estado ai?-tenemos que hablar con ustedes no siempre aran esto apenas son unos niños aun no se puede-dijo la señora mcCormik-pero mama somos hombre y no puedo dejar embarazado a stan-alego kenny-bueno pero no agan esto si-dijo la señora marsh-esta bien-ambos dijieron

bueno aqui el cap 3 y lo siento si tarde ya lo tenia la semana pasada lo termine el sábado pero mi sobrina lo borro ;-; eso no es lendo y bueno almenos ya lo termine espero que les guste y una pregunta que prefieren kennyxstan o flippyxstan o un trio? ewe cof cof kennyxyukixflippy pliz cof cof/stan:perra ellos dos son mios/yuki:pos te jodes por favor elijan esa pareja trio por favor/flippy:ay yuki que aremos contigo bueno si por favor escojan flippyxstan o ire a sus casas con elmo e-e/kenny:escojamen ami como pareja de stan por favor oh si no les hecho a freddy e-e/yuki:a y yo que bien forever alone/flippy/kenny/stan:si/yuki:hijos de puta tTuTt bueno si adios nwn a si y lo siento por mi falta de ortografia TTuTT


End file.
